1. Field
The disclosed concept pertains generally to systems and, more particularly, to systems, such as, for example and without limitation, motor control center (MCC) systems that include MCC cells that require configuration. The disclosed concept also pertains to methods of automatically configuring components of systems.
2. Background Information
Known motor starters, load monitoring relays and other components of motor control centers (MCCs) are configured by manually selecting parameters (e.g., manually from a component user interface or manually from a user interface of a processor or other component configuration device) for each component type. Hence, manually induced errors can and do occur.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,225,987 discloses a generic tool that is a set of software groups and subgroups specifying at each stage the elements to be manipulated and assembled within a theoretical global vertical structure. The generic tool is, thus, an abstract complex configuration representing an assembled product in its broadest spatial, structural and functional sense and it allows, for each particular application, the system to be narrowed down by calling specific features as needed at the in-plant order level. More generally, this is applicable to a machine; to a mechanical, or electrical, apparatus or system; to panel boards, switchboards, or motor control centers; to a warehouse and its stored articles; to office furniture at the supply, or at the demand end; to marketing and sales for negotiation; to a plurality of consulting advices or requests; and the like.
There is room for improvement in systems that configure system components.
There is also room for improvement in methods of configuring components of systems.